philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
September 2-8, 2019 Weekdays ' '''Morning ' * 3:55 am - Station Message Sign On * 4 am - Quiapo TV Mass (Sept. 6) (every first Friday of the month) * 5 am - ASEAN Documentaries (Sept. 6) * 5:55 am - Station Message Sign On * 6 am - ** Mon: Ulat Bayan (replay) ** Tue-Fri: PTV News Headlines (replay) * 7 am - Bagong Pilipinas * 8 am - Bitag Live * 9 am - Daily Info * 9:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People * 10 am - Data Box Science Search * 10:30 am - Maths Wonderland * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2 & Suertres) * 11:15 am -ASEAN Documentaries '''Afternoon * 12 nn - ASEAN Documentaries (with Malacañang Press Conference) * 1 pm - Sentro Balita * 2 pm - ** Mon-Wed: Bagong Pilipinas Afternoon Edition ** Thu: Digong 8888 Hotline ** Fri: Damayan Ngayon * 2:30 pm - ** Mon-Wed: ASEAN Documentaries * 3 pm - ** Mon-Tue: Unlad Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano ** Wed-Fri: Public Eye (replay) * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2 & Suertres) * 4:15 pm - ** Nationwide: World of Wonders ** Cordillera (Baguio) (until 5 pm): Kangrunaan a Damag ** Davao (until 5 pm): PTV News Mindanao * 4:30 pm - Numbers and Figures * 5 pm - 10 Minutes of Science * 5:30 pm - PTV Sports Tonight * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - ** Mon: Only One Earth ** Tue: Iskoolmates (replay) ** Wed: Only One Earth ** Thu: Public Eye (replay) ** Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (Live) * 8 pm - ** Mon: ASEAN Documentaries ** Tue: Public Eye ** Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan ** Thu: Iskoolmates ** Fri: GSIS Members' Hour * 8:30 pm - ** Mon: Cooltura * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:30 pm - PTV News Headlines * 10:30 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tue-Wed: Images of Japan ** Thu: Digong 8888 Hotline (replay) ** Fri: Kasangga Mo ang Langit / Biyaheng Langit * 11 pm - ** Fri: Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco * 11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala * 12:30 am - PNA Newsroom * 1 am - Station Message Sign Off PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 8 am 12 nn PTVISMIN NEWSBREAK (Bisaya) AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 4 pm PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (Ilocano) AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 3 pm Saturday Morning * 5:55 am - Station Message Sign On * 6 am - Oras ng Himala * 7 am - Soldiers of Christ * 8 am - Yan Ang Marino * 8:30 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - Data Box Science Search * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2 & Suertres) * 11:15 am - The Doctor Is In: Season 8 * 11:45 am - ASEAN Documentaries Afternoon * 12 nn - Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (replay) * 1 pm - Digong 8888 Hotline (replay) * 2 pm - Auto Review * 2:30 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 3 pm - Iskoolmates (replay) * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2 & Suertres) * 4:15 pm - Traditional Japanese Culture * 5 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano Tonight * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - Presidential Coverage * 8 pm - Press Briefing: State Visit of PRRD in Beijing, China * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:30 pm - Japan in Focus * 10:30 pm - Jesus Miracle Crusade * 12 mn - Station Message Sign Off PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 11:15 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, Sunday Morning * 6:55 am - Station Message Sign On * 7 am - The Digital Cosmic Encyclopedia * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 9 am - One, Two, Three Mathematics * 9:30 am - Presidential Coverage * 10 am - Press Briefing: State Visit of PRRD in Beijing, China * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2 & Suertres) * 11:15 am - The Doctor Is In: Season 8 * 11:45 am - ASEAN Documentaries Afternoon * 12 nn - Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity * 12:30 pm - Images of Japan * 1 pm - S.M.E. Go! Powered by Go Negosyo * 2 pm - Only One Earth * 3 pm - Public Eye (replay) * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2 & Suertres) * 4:15 pm - Tokyo Know How * 5 pm - Isyu One-on-One with Ceasar Soriano Tonight * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco (replay) * 7:30 pm - Images of Japan * 8 pm - GSIS Members' Hour (replay) * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:30 pm - Digong 8888 Hotline (replay) * 10:30 pm - Traditional Japanese Culture * 11 pm - Oras ng Himala * 12 mn - Station Message Sign Off PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 11:15 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm Source: http://mainportal.ptv.ph/program/, Program Schedule Bumpers and Social Media Updates Programs are subject to change without prior notice Program interruptions and pre-emptions are expected in case of presidential coverage Category:Program Schedule Category:State-owned Networks Category:Philippine Broadcasting Service